The Other Daughter
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Kaien Cross kept one secret for seventeen years, his blood daughter Akemi Cross, who possesses the ability to communicate with the dead. Akemi has secrets of her own, which causes complications once she's tossed into the world of vampires. Let's just say that daddy's little secret causes some major trouble for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I haven't done a Vampire Knight fan fiction in a while, but I am very excited to be posting this one! I have a different story plot line as well, but yeah. I really hope you enjoy this story!**

**I own nothing but Akemi!**

**The Other Daughter**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_My first life was so boring just forget mentioned it_

_And my second seemed to let me do all of the things my first life didn't_

_Third life was a hateful man all poison to the bone_

_In my fourth, I played piano but just didn't have the eyes to read the notes_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter 01: First Night

Akemi never put much thought in meeting with her father again, not until she sat in the empty church staring at the closed casket. She clenched her fists in anger, because yet again her father put his school and most likely adoptive children before his own blood. It shouldn't surprise her though, he did that many years ago when he first split up with her mother, and Akemi was forgotten once he was gone. Never once did she receive a birthday card or a letter, or any contact. Sooner or later, he gave up his custody and gave Akemi's mother full parental rights.

Akemi didn't feel loved or wanted by her father, but she had nowhere to go. He was the last of her family, and according to Elena, Akemi had to stay with her father and attend his school until her tour began in three months. Apparently, her father had all custody now, and when Elena asked kindly to give it over to her- he refused.

"He wants you in his life now, Akemi." Elena said gently, kneeling in front of the teenaged girl who silently wept. "Give him a chance."

"For what?" Akemi whispered. "To give him the chance to kick me to curb again? He has another adoptive daughter and son- he'd rather raise them than even send me a letter."

Elena smiled sadly, "Sometime, people make mistakes. He was crazy about work back then, but he sent money to help support you."

Akemi chuckled darkly, "Doesn't he know about my ability?"

"Yes, and he's agreed to keep it a secret as long as you do." Elena patted her arm. "Come on Akemi- it's time for you to meet your family."

Sighing, Akemi unhappily fallowed Elena- whom was her manager, into the black Jeep. Once her door closed, the car pulled forward, and into the night they drove. Akemi never once looked away from the window as Elena rambled off her busy schedule.

"What's this place called again Elena?" Akemi asks quietly.

Elena stopped rambling, "Cross Academy, which is less than a mile from the funeral."

"Hn." Akemi huffed with a sad sigh.

Elena casted the young singer a worried look, "Akemi, it will be okay. You'll just attend school here and make local performances."

"The tour is off, isn't?" Akemi asked.

"For now until the company can get the right funds, I didn't want to tell you today."

"Thank you for not wanting to add to my already crappy day." Akemi smiled slightly. "So, Cross Academy eh? Seems like a normal school, looks prestigious though."

Akemi only said this because she could see the big outline of the school. The only reason this was a seriously crappy day for Akemi was because it was her mother's funeral, her father she doesn't remember didn't bother to attend or keep contact and now she was being shoved to go to school at his school because he wanted her there since he had custody. Above all, the tour was cancelled, and everything just seemed to be slipping away from Akemi's grasp.

"Akemi, we're here." Elena cooed gently opening the door.

Akemi nodded, opening her door and stepping out onto the ground of her new home.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Some doors are better left closed**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Kaien Cross was pacing back and forth in his office anxiously waiting for the arrival of his blood daughter. He kept her a secret from everyone, including Zero, Yuki, and even Kaname. No one needed to know about her, for the sake of her protection Kaien stayed away, just like her mother wanted. Kaien wasn't to be involved with Akemi's life, but now he had no choice. He wanted to know his own daughter and care for her, and was not about to give up his custody again to some company.

"Headmaster, you called us?" Yuki asked, walking into the office with Zero trailing close behind her.

Kaien stopped in mid-pace, looking up at his adoptive daughter and son, even if Zero denied it. How was he going to explain this? He lied and kept something from them for years, and now it was like a ticking time bomb, just waiting to go off and explode in his face.

"Yes, I did." Kaien nodded.

Both Yuki and Zero noted that the Headmaster was in his serious mode, and knew that he needs to discuss something serious with the two of them. Yuki watched as he sat down in his chair, motioning for them to sit across from his. He was nervous; she noticed the beads of sweat on her adoptive father's forehead, just barely glistening in the office lighting.

"If this is about those damn bloodsuckers-"

"It's not." Kaien said, cutting Zero off. "Within the hour, we'll have a new student."

Zero's hands clenched into fists, "Is it another Night Class student?"

Kaien hesitated but shook his head, "No, it's a day class student- but she's special." Kaien trailed off in the end, causing Zero to stand and slam his hands down onto the table.

"What do you mean by _special_?" Zero hissed.

A knock came from the door, and the Headmaster visibly paled. Who was the new student? Zero couldn't help but wonder as the door opened slowly to reveal a woman and a teenager. The woman was tall, with dark brown hair that cascaded down her back, piercing blue eyes and dressed in slacks and a dress shirt. Zero could tell the woman was uneasy, but human nothing less.

The teenaged girl was different though, staring at Kaien with a hard gaze. She was human, with flowing long hair of orange with sheltered cyan eyes. She dressed in a black dress with black heels, and you could easily tell that the girl had been crying with the tear streaks in her makeup.

"Headmaster." The girl nodded, eyes glancing at Yuki and Zero, her eyes soften and hurt filled them. "These are your adopted kids?"

"Yes Akemi." Kaien nodded, coming from around the desk to come closer, only for Akemi to step away.

"Don't." Akemi says. "I'm here for myself, not for you."

Kaien sighed and looked away sadly, maybe getting through to the girl was going to be more difficult than he anticipated. Sure Kaien had this high hope that Akemi would be easy to get through, but there were walls around her, or was it just around him?

"You two know each other?" Yuki questioned, glancing back and forth between her father and the new girl.

A frown tugged at Akemi's lips, "Of course you didn't tell them." Akemi pouts before looking at the duo guardians. "I'm Kaien Cross's blood daughter."

**X**

**X**

**X**

Akemi's P.O.V

Maybe I was acting rude, or even cruel in a way, and that isn't who I am, but I couldn't help but feel cold to these people. My father never once came into contact with me after my fifth birthday, which happens to be around the same time he adopted Yuki. Yes, my mother told me these things to let me know just why daddy never came home. He broke his promise, and instead raised two other children who weren't even his. Don't get me wrong, I don't mean to sound rude or hateful- but does it hurt to at least wish he'd come to visit me at least once?

I try to tell myself that I'm not a bad person, yet I feel a great pleasure seeing the surprise faces of the two other teenagers. My adoptive brother and sister, I think it's just sister because mom said he never adopted the boy.

"Daughter?" I couldn't remember the silver haired male's name.

"Yup!" I grinned. "Daddy's little secret, isn't that right daddy?"

My father looked at me with wide eyes, but he shouldn't get comfortable with me calling him daddy- I will address him as Headmaster. I never understood though, what my father did for work that he had to leave behind his girlfriend with his two year old daughter. It never made sense and I don't think it ever will.

"Well, I'm Yuki and this is Zero." Yuki smiled, elbowing Zero in the side.

Ah, so Zero was his name.

"You look familiar." Zero mutters but I can't help but giggle at that- which cause him to narrow his lilac eyes at me.

"Shouldn't I? After all, my debut was just released!" I said it proudly, because I was honestly proud. "This Elena, my manager."

Yet again the two teenagers looked surprised, and so did my father. What, weren't they use to famous people here? They had Rima and Shiki here after all, two top models. I even heard the Night Class was quite popular in general.

"Okay, Akemi, I have to go- but I'll stay in contact." Elena says turning to leave before she glances back over at me. "Please stay out of trouble, okay?"

With that she was gone. Psh, did she think I was a danger magnet. Well there was that time, then that other time, and sure that _one_ time- okay maybe I am a danger magnet but that's not the point. It's not like I purposely look for trouble, it sort of finds me. Kind of, I guess I do help trouble find me.

"So, Headmaster- I'm tired and I'd like to get to bed." I yawned.

He sighed, "I was hoping we could talk, all four of us."

I snickered, "You can't be serious! I just left my mother's _funeral_, so excuse me if I'm not in a chatty mood!"

Zero gives me an understanding look and Yuki gives a sympathy one and that irks me for some reason. I didn't need sympathy from people who didn't know me or my mother, even my father looked sad and I was on the verge of snapping.

"Of course." Headmaster says, leaving the room to get the uniform I guess, leaving me with Yuki and Zero.

"So, I guess this is awkward." I say bored.

Yuki shook her head, "Not really, Akemi- I'm sorry for your loss."

I sigh, "Please don't say that. I really don't like it and once media gets whiff of this- I'll be getting all the sympathy people can offer."

Yuki nods, "Of course. I didn't mean to pry."

Zero kept staring and it was really creepy, "How did she die?"

Wow, very blunt and straightforward question. He sounded skeptical, but why? I don't know.

"Zero!" Yuki gasped. "You can't ask that yet! That was very inconsiderate!"

I merely chuckle, "Its fine Yuki. Zero, to answer your question. My mother got hit by a car crossing a street." I sigh.

No one said a word as the Headmaster came back into the office with a bundle in his arms. Carefully he handed it to me, and I saw it was the uniform. I took them into my arms without saying a word, just thinking of how life is about to change. It don't know how I know, I just had this hunch.

"Since the Day Class dorms are all full, you'll be staying in this building- across Zero." Headmaster smiled. "After you settle your things down, Yuki and Zero shall give you a tour of the campus before sending you to bed. But first, let's go over the rules."

Okay, so the rules went like this. No going out of your dorm past curfew, which was right after the Night Class was in class. Don't try to sneak out to see Night Class, and attend class. So basically it was don't leave your dorm past curfew to see Night Class students and attended classes. I was going to attended classes and I have no want to see Night Class students while I can be asleep.

"Do you understand." Headmaster asked.

"Yes, but-"I hesitated, "May I walk around this building after curfew? I saw a panio and I could really use that for my music."

Headmaster nodded, "Just don't leave the building."

"Okay." I say, turning to fallow Yuki and Zero who walked out of office.

This school was huge, and I mean huge. Like I could easily get lost and I have this bad feeling that I was going to be late tomorrow for class because I was going to get lost. After I dropped my stuff off in my new dorm, across from Zero's- well we went on the tour. I notice that Yuki is more talkative and Zero is a little more than moody.

"These are the classrooms, were the Night Class is currently attending." Yuki happily says. She was fond of these Night Class students.

"Hey Yuki?" I ask.

"Yeah Akemi-chan?" Yuki says using the honorifics.

"Call me Akemi please."

"Yes Akemi?"

"Better." I pause, glancing at the tall building. "What makes the Night Class so special? I heard there's a lot of fuss over them."

"Oh um-" Yuki stumbled for words.

"They are just all arrogant basters." Zero seethed.

Oh someone has issues!

"Well then." I say with a light laugh. "I'll keep my distance then."

Zero glanced over in my direction, "That's a wise choice."

I roll my cyan eyes, which seemed to change color a lot. Like yesterday they were purple. I think it's because of my ability. I notice Zero look away and glance towards the gates of the school, and I freeze in my steps. I feel the shift in my eye color, going from cyan to a light red as I watch the woman smirk and wave.

_Nice to see I'm finally noticed._

I groan internally. This was the last thing I need. Blinking, my eyes return to their normal color and I continue fallowing the two 'perfects', as headmaster called them. They hadn't even noticed that I stopped walking for that second.

After a got half hour of walking, Yuki was done explaining the school campus and its history. I couldn't be any happier because I didn't need to know the past of some statue! Then Yuki was off, waving as she claimed to be going back to the girl dorms to hop into bed, which left me alone with sir moody, and we had a walk back.

"You don't talk much." I noted walking beside the silver haired male.

Zero didn't reply, and gave me the cold shoulder, and I sighed. I was just trying to conversation before my mind wandered back- yup it already did. Now I was thinking of my mother, or her pale body in that casket with her eyes closed. She was having an eternal rest, and I hope she was watching over me this minute, but knowing her she was cursing every person on her shit list.

"You okay?" Zero asked.

I looked up at him in confusion, seeing as we stopped walking. That was when I felt the tear slip down my cheek. Quickly I wiped the lone tear away and gave a curt nod, hopping up the steps of the Headmaster's building.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mutter, not in the mood to converse anymore.

I quickly found my room, shutting the door and leaning against it with my back. I was never good when I was alone. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and my knees trembled quickly giving in. I slid down the door, my knees curling up into my chest as I cried into my knees. I lost my mother today, and I was yet able to smile even if it was a twitch of lips. I shouldn't feel like this, I need to grieve and mourn.

I felt someone watching me, that heavy feeling in my chest. I only get this when one of them are around. Looking up, I feel my eyes change into a red and scan my room, and I nearly shriek in surprise. My mother was right in front of me with a sad smile.

"Mom?" I whispered, reaching out, only for my fingers to go through her hair.

"_Akemi, you need to embrace yourself. Now that you are in this.. school- it's crucial you seen the unseen."_

Of course, because I was daddy's little secret. My mother was to, because I come from a bloodline of necromancy. Cursed to see the dead, and if we are strong enough- control them.

**Author's Note**

**So I really hope I achieved a good first chapter! Please review because I want to make sure you readers like this story. This took a while to plan, so yeah.**

**~Violet**


	2. Chapter 2: Bios Delta

**I am so sorry for the lack of an update! I've been working ok **_Forevermore_ **and had some writer's block on this story! I got over it and now I have a new chapter for you readers! I want to say thank you for the reviews and everything! I hope you all had a Happy New Years. **

**I won't keep you waiting, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

―――

**The Other Daughter**

**Night 02**

**Bios Delta**

―――

Guitar notes filled the Headmaster's building, a soft melody coming from the living area were the piano was found. The music notes were soft, but meaningful- as if they were to speak of a hidden emotion that someone had buried deep within.

"_Crowded streets are cleared away one by one_

_Hollow heroes separate as they run_

_You're so cold, keep your hand in mine_

_Wise men wonder while strong men die"_

Zero opened his eyes when the soft voice reached his ears. Sitting up, the silver haired vampire blinked and listened to the singing voice. The voice was a little raspy but it was still soft and full of emotion. The guitar notes only added to the voice, making it sound like something from the radio. Standing up, Zero got into his uniform before making his way out to track down the sorrowful voice. It ended up coming from the room next to the kitchen.

The door was slightly ajar, which made it easier for Zero to nudge the wooden door open silently. He was greeted with the back of Akemi. The Headmaster's daughter was concentrated on the guitar strings, making her completely oblivious to the presence of Zero. The sight of her like this made Zero's lips twitch into a smile before he suppressed it. Her slender fingers plucked the guitar strings, soft notes mixing with her voice,

"_Show me how it ends it's alright_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_satisfied and empty inside_

_Well, that's alright, let's give this another try"_

Suddenly, Akemi's hand clamped down on the neck of the guitar cutting off all the music notes. She tilted her head upward, eye sight on the ceiling, a knowing smile on her lips as she tilted her head to the side. Zero watched her curiously, lilac eyes never peering away, but instead was glued onto her movements.

"Are you going to just stand there or say something?" Akemi questioned, standing up to face Zero.

Zero shifted on his feet, "I just heard music, and you play lovely by the way."

Akemi smiled slightly, "Thanks."

It was silent, but Akemi didn't really pay much attention as she placed the guitar into its cases and snapped it closed. Grasping the handle firmly, she held it by her side and gave a dip of a nod at Zero as she made her way past him to get back to her room.

"I'll see you during class Zero." Akemi says, leaving Zero to himself in the room she had been previously occupying for the past two hours.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**02 Night**

"Akemi, wake up."

The orange haired girl groaned, turning over and shoving her face into her pillow. Akemi didn't want to get up, because that meant facing the day and leaving this dorm room her father placed her in. Bad enough that the room itself was in the same building as Kaien Cross and his adoptive son, Zero Kiryu. But now her father was inside her room and it pissed her off immensely.

"Have you not heard of privacy Headmaster?" Akemi asked icily, lifting her gaze to narrow her cyan eyes at the man who shared the same DNA as her. "What if I had been indecent? I'm sure it would have been awkward."

Kaien sighed, shaking his head. He wouldn't act childish around his daughter, sure around Yuuki and Zero, but Akemi was different. She wasn't as accepting and now proved that fact greatly. Akemi was his daughter he left behind, of course when Emily, Akemi's mother, asked him to leave. She never wanted Akemi involved with the vampires or his philochpy, and Kaien respected her wishes. Now Emily was dead, and Akemi grew up in a world where she had no father. He was a stranger in her cyan eyes that portrayed Emily's fiery spirt.

"How are you?" Kaien asked, ignoring her icy comment. "Is there anything you need?"

Akemi frowned and shook her head, "I'm fine and dandy you know. I lost my mother and my father is a man who raised two children instead of his own daughter." Akemi glowered and stood up. "I'd like to be alone, please leave."

Kaien easily placed the tone in her voice, dismissive. It was discouraging, but he wasn't about to be told what to do by his sixteen year old daughter, so instead he turned strict. "Akemi, I understand that we have…issues, but you need to listen. You are here under my roof, and under my roof you need to follow my rules. Is that understood?"

Akemi stared at him, and smirked. "Sure Headmaster, I understand, but remember- I never wanted to be here." With that the sixteen year old idol gathered her things and left the room to the restroom to prepare for the day.

**XXX**

The bell rang fifteen minutes ago, and still no sign of Akemi, which caused Zero to shake his head. Yuuki was passed out on her desk as well, which helped nothing when the teacher yelled that she received supplementary classes. It was then that the classroom doors opened and came in Akemi, sauntering in at complete ease. The class room filled with whispers before Yuuki was woken up once again by a shouting.

"Akemi Kurara!" A girl shouted standing up. "What are you doing here?"

Zero watched the girl force a convincing smile, "I'm attending classes here for the mean time."

"Eh!?"

Akemi sighed inwardly; this was the thing she dreaded- the acting. Acting as if she was perfect. It was tiring. "Yes." She smiled broadly, bowing. "I shall be one of your peers, so please be kind." Akemi smiled a charming smile at the teacher, "I apologize for interrupting the class sensei, but where can I sit?"

The teacher smiled, dazed, "It isn't a problem miss Kurara; you may sit next to Zero Kiryuu."

Akemi nodded, meeting Zero's gaze and made her way towards him, completely disregarding the random claims of love for her. She didn't stop to say anything once, but took a seat beside the silver haired vampire hunter silently, and listened to the teacher refocus on his lecture. She knew what was being taught, she was a whole year ahead of her grade, but the Headmaster insisted she retake this year. Personally she believed it was because Zero and Yuuki were in this class and they could keep an eye on her.

"You don't seem happy." Zero noted.

"I'm not." Akemi bluntly said, scribbling some new lyrics into her note book, shielded away from Zero's eye sight.

"Then why act like you are?" Zero asked. "Why pretend?"

Akemi turned and rolled her eyes at his naïve question, "You don't get it. How can I be happy here? My father is suffocating me trying to suddenly force his way into my life, and this is an environment I'm not use too. I miss my mother, who died three days ago, and nothing….. nothing seems right anymore. How can I not pretend? Pretending at least makes some of it bearable."

"You'll learn to live with it." Zero said, knowing from the experience with the loss of his own parents. "It will get harder before it gets any easier."

Instead of smiling and nodding in a sadden agreement, Akemi frowned and sighed, "That isn't very comforting you know."

"It wasn't supposed to be." Zero remarked.

"Good, because the last thing I want is to be comforted by the likes of you." Akemi purred as she fully tuned out the lesson of the day and Zero's lingering stare. She was just ready for this day to be over.

―――

**Akemi**

I didn't stick around after class to chit-chat to the Day Class girls and boys who tried to surround me and ask me questions. I wasn't in the mood to play nice, to smile, and to say kind words. I wasn't in a good mood at all, not ever since I got that call.

_Three Days Ago_

"_Elena that's great!" I smiled, sipping my glass of champagne. Elena, my great manager, just scored me a gig one month from today to play at a main city, were there would be huge crowds of people. Plus her long term boyfriend from America, Ian, had just proposed to her._

_Elena smiled happily, "Thank you Akemi, if it wasn't for that tour in America you convinced me to book, I would have never meet him."_

"_I did nothing of the sorts to get you together." I smirk knowingly, "Just happened to send him to take my spot at the dinner table for our girl's night."_

_Elena laughed, "I was so pissed at you that night too that you ditched our girl's night. I really was pissed."_

"_I know you were, you made that clear when you came back yelling at me." I shake my head. "Pointing at me and calling me out- yeah it wasn't the best night for me. I went to bed with a damn headache- and you were yelling even after then."_

"_Well I was wrong." Elena smiled, holding her hand out to grasp mine. "Look at where we are at now."_

"_I know." I smiled back. "I know this tour is hard-"_

"_I'll get it all sorted out Akemi, don't worry." Elena gave me a look. "Now about you. I know you have been talking to a guy."_

"_Yeah." I nod with a chuckle. "I have been talking to a guy- but he says he's a hunter."_

"_A hunter?" Elena proclaimed, raising an eyebrow. "Okay that's new- what was his name?"_

_A hunter, a vampire hunter. I knew his secrets as he knew mine, and it came to be that our relationship will never work out. He was obsessed in a way in killing level-e vampires, and I was too into my career. I couldn't focus on my music, or my necromancy while being in a relationship- so instead we agreed. It would be best to just be friends, and that is just what we are. _

_A smile graced my lips sadly, "It doesn't matter now, it didn't work out for us in the end Elena. My lifestyle was too complex for a relationship."_

"_Understandable." Elena nodded. "Maybe you'll find the one backstage on day."_

_I laugh as my phone rings, "Yeah maybe. Hello?" _

"_**Akemi Kurara?"**_

"_Yes that's me."_

"_**Miss Kurara, I am sorry to tell you this over the phone, but your mother was in a car accident tonight. We tried to contact you earlier but there was no answer, and we realized that you are miles away from your hometown…" **__The women's voice was full of dread and sadness, leaving me anxious._

"_What happened? Is she okay?" My voice was frantic now._

"_**I'm so sorry, but it doesn't look as if she'll make the night. Her lung was punctured… and right now she has a machine breathing for her. You are her next of kin, and it's your descion to pull the plug." **_

"_I'll be there in the next hour." I say hang the phone up, feeling the tears well up in my eyes._

"_Akemi, what happened? Who was that?" Elena asked worriedly._

_I don't answer right away as I grab my wallet, throwing a random amount of cash onto the table. I didn't have time to wait around for the lazy waiter who was slow at bringing out food. Hell, since we didn't get our food, I took my money back and got up. "We need to my hometown Elena. My mother was in an accident and it isn't looking good for her."_

_Elena seemed to understand, and then we were out of there and driving to the private airlines, were the plane was waiting._

_It didn't take long to reach the town, maybe an hour and half at most- past ten o'clock at night. It took another fifteen minutes to maneuver throughout the town streets to the hospital that laid within the heart of the village. The very village I ran about as a child when my father was around, but after he left- mother took me far away. To America, but once I was twelve I came back here, and learned my tradition and begun my career that took me away from my mother. It felt different now, this town. Darker in a way, and as I glanced out the window I saw why. The apparitions of the dead who haven't crossed over and the trick is to never look at them- or they'd never leave you alone. _

"_I'll find the parking lot. You go up there Akemi." Elena said, pulling up at the hospital entrance._

_I nodded, not wanting to talk- but to think. I was my mother's next of kin, and it was my choice to let her live or let her die. I couldn't make that choice._

"_Hello, can I help you Miss-"_

"_Kurara." I finish for the receptionist, who's eyes widen._

"_Akemi Kurara.. oh yes. I was told you would be coming- room 113 on the second floor in the ICU."_

_I nodded at the women and said a soft thank you before rushing up the stair well. I was to anxious to wait for the elevator to go up, I just needed to see my mother, and I found her. I found my mother lying on the hospital bed, sickly pale. All her color was go, and so was her warmth. Pressing to fingers to her skin, I felt just how cold she was and it brought on a new wave of sadness._

"_She's living off the machine Akemi." A voice whispered to me, and I look over to see a transparent nurse who looked as if she was from the 60's. "Deep down you know what to do."_

"_I don't know why you ghost think you can tell me what to do." I whisper harshly. "But stop it."_

_A nurse, Ichigo, shook her head, "I'm not telling you what to do Akemi. I was a nurse, and I've seen this before, many times. She can't live without that machine, because without it she would die. Right now she's suffering."_

"_Why are you still here?" I ask suddenly, angered. "You should be on the other side."_

_Ichigo shook her head, "I found my peace here, watching over the children and the patients."_

_Children could see spirits, but they grew out of it. Lucky children. Sighing I nodded. I didn't want my mother to suffer, and Ichigo saw that. Ichigo just voiced the thoughts I didn't want to think about and left me alone after that. I ran my fingers through my mother's soft orange hair, savoring this final moment._

"_I know I left you all alone in that house full of memories of a daughter and a husband that left you, and I am terribly sorry I left. I know you want me to fallow my heart and create a path away from the life you never wanted me to have, but it seems that it isn't something I could avoid. You were right, and I will keep the secret of knowledge for as much as I can. I will keep it away from the vampires of Cross Academy, the ones you warned me about until you tell me otherwise._

_I love you mother, and I wish I told you that a little bit more. I should have come to visit more often, call a little bit more because maybe then you wouldn't have been as lonely. I know this is not the way you want to live, off a machine. You'd rather be free, so I'll set you free because you deserve that much."_

"_So you've made your decision?" A doctor asked coming into the room. "I'm Dr. Orchrid."_

_I nod. "Akemi Kurara and yes." I took in a deep breath, because suddenly it felt as if I couldn't breath- but I forced the words out. "Yes, as next of kin, I want my mother, Emiko Kurara, to be taken off life support."_

_I had to sign some papers, legal things, but after that I held my mother's hand for the last time. I relived every memory those seconds with my mother. Everything she smiled, laughed, cried, mourned, the good times and the dark times. Most of all the times she cried for my father, but slowly moved on and picked herself up. Emiko Kurara is truly the strongest and bravest women I know._

_I kept hold of that hand, listening to the slow heart beats of the monitor and passively watched her pale face. Then the heart monitor went dead, the loud beeping sounded amplified suddenly, and my mother's hand went limp in my own._

"_Patient: Emiko Cross Kurara. Time of death, February 11__th__, 11:48 p.m."_

That was the one call everyone dreaded to receive, the one I never thought to get but I did, and I still hold onto it until this day. Distantly I heard the shouts and the screams of the fan girls, and a smirk made its way onto my lips. Silly girls, such fools to fawn over the monsters. I couldn't blame them though; this generation was posiened to love the beasts in human form.

It was Valentine's Day today, so I wasn't surprised when I saw this set up for gift exchange between the Night Class and the Day Class. It was mostly the Day Class girls giving the Night Class males chocolate and the vampire being ungrateful and stuck up. It was sickening that they would love the vampires so much, and I didn't get why I hated them so much. Maybe because vampire's were my father's main concern, he loved that stupid philosophy more. Believed in it more, this caused me to become cruel towards the man that claimed to be my father.

"Akemi."

I tilt my head slightly, to find the one and only Rima Toya, "Rima, what a nice surprise to see you here."

"Always the pleasure of meeting with you." Her voice is calm as she stands beside me, her chest nut hair in its casual two pig tails.

"Please, cut the flattery." I sigh.

"Don't you have people to go kill or something Rima?"

Rima shook her head and sighed, "I heard you came here, and about your mother. I know you aren't okay Akemi."

"I don't care about what you know and don't know Rima." I say harshly to the vampire aristocrat that stood next to me. "Aren't you supposed to be getting your boxes of chocolate or something?"

"No, I don't care for this event." Rima said. "What I care about is how you are." "I don't get why you even care about me Rima, honestly- we aren't the same."

"Because I'm a vampire and you're a necromancer?" Rima chuckled. "I thought we got past that two years ago." I smiled slightly. Only three people knew my secret, my mother, a vampire hunter who won't be named, and this vampire who stood beside me. "Honestly, you and Senri are probably the only two vampires I actually like."

"There she is." Rima smiled slightly as well, this was why we became friends. We met at a photo shoot, and it just clicked. Later on I put it together she was a vampire when I was told by one of the undead that followed me around, and it was later I trusted Rima enough with my secret. Secretly, the pig tailed vampire found my kind fascinating. Mostly because there was exactly three necromancers alive now.

"How do you stand this yelling and shouting?" I ask, tilting my head slightly. "I'm already annoyed just standing here watching."

"I got used to it really." Rima sighed. "The girls here are just annoying in general, much like the rest of the human population."

"Sadly I agree with that." I say, narrowing my eyes at Rima. "Now really, Rima-chan, what are you doing out here? I know it wasn't just to say hello."

Rima gave me one of her famous carless looks, "I came to warn you about Lord Kuran."

"Ah, I'm well aware of Kaname Kuran." I smirk. "He isn't a problem as of now for me Rima."

"You're keeping an eye on him with people he can't even see."

"I am." I admit. "I never trusted purebloods, and my mother never did as well. Necromancers and Purebloods don't get along very well."

Rima nodded, "Understandable. So I heard you are preforming tonight?"

I gave her a bewildered look, "Where the hell did you hear that at?"

Rima chuckled, "Headmaster Cross is looking for you, he asked me to find you."

I sighed and nodded, "See you around."

"Good luck and don't murder your father either Akemi." Rima smiled. I can't promise I won't at least try to refrain hurting him.

** ―――**

_Meanwhile_

"So today is St. Xocolatl's Day. The whole school is very excited about it." Kaien Cross says looking at the two Cross Academy Guardian's.

"I think the arrival of Akemi also excited the school." Yuki added, gaining a nodded from Kaien.

"I'm not surprised she drawls in so much attention, she always had. Besides that, something may happen that will reveal the Night Class's secret. Please be on your guard more than usual." "

Yes Headmaster!" Yuki yelled holding her hand up while Zero just looked to the side.

"You could just cancel the event." Zero muttered.

"If I do that Kiryu there will be a riot. It's an event to let off steam, and besides- Akemi is preforming tonight!" Kaien got hearts in his eyes when mentioning his daughter. "It's also because our vampire boys are all so beautiful and excellent. Well if they're our allies then they are a great resource to us."

Zero's lilac eyes narrowed into a glare at the Headmaster as Yuki staged whispered behind the loathing vampire hunter, "Don't flatter them in front of me! That's what Zero's thinking!"

"Yes." Kaien sweat dropped. "Well since ancient times, vampires have been enemies of humans. But there are vampires who want to peacefully co-exist. I'm proud that I can educate the children of such vampires. That way, the children can become the bridge between vampires and humans. Kiryu, I want you to understand my philosophy. Maybe not now but eventually."

Zero turned his head, "That's impossible, unless my past disappears."

"Because they're beasts in human form who drink the blood from living humans?" Kaien questioned the young hunter.

Yuki, sensing the tension building up, decided to grab her gifts from her pocket's, "Here Headma-father!" Yuki offered the little coupon book, kneeling on Kaien's desk. "I have a St. Xocolatl's gift for you!" And then she threw one at Zero. "AND here's the usual for Zero as well."

"It's twenty tickets for Yuki's shoulder massage!" Kaien yelled happily, once again with heart's in his eyes as he fawned over his adoptive daughter.

"Good for one errand." Zero says, reading the same thing the gift held every year. The door to the Headmaster's office slammed open, revealing a pissed off looking Akemi. Zero was the first to notice as her cyan gaze landed on Kaien fawning over Yuki, how Akemi's facial expression went from angry to expressionless in seconds. That must have hurt her, Zero thought, seeing her own father adore his adoptive daughter. The one he raised.

"Akemi." Kaien said, surprised.

"Sorry, I must have interrupted a moment." Akemi said harshly, feeling the envy slowly creep into her heart.

"No." Yuki said, standing up- flinching as Akemi's cold gaze pierced through her. "He's your father too. You don't have to apologize for wanting to speak to him."

Akemi's eyes suddenly were darker, and the three of them caught the flash of red. This caused Kaien to tense as Yuki suddenly stumbled. Yuki gasped, feeling as if someone was pushing her. Kaien shook his head, giving Akemi a warning look- one that Zero caught.

"He's no father of mine." Akemi hissed through her teeth, trying to force her pain down. "He will always be your father, after all, I was the daughter he left behind."

"Akemi-"

"No. I'm not going to cause a scene." Akemi said, taking a deep breath. "I was coming to tell you that you can't just say I'm preforming without even informing me."

"I was- how did you find out?" Kaien asked.

"_Tell the truth. It's time child." _

Akemi nodded at the voice guiding her, by now she was giving into the darkness of necromancy. There was nothing for her. "Rima Toya informed me."

"Rima from the Night Class?" Yuki asked, surprised.

"Yes." Akemi said, voice cold.

Kaien took a step forward. "Akemi, please tell me you didn't-"

Akemi chuckled, "That's the price you know, the darkness in our hearts isn't something we can run from." Akemi smirked, taking a step forward. "We necromancers have to embrace that darkness, just like how your precious vampires have to embrace their inner monster."

Kaien's eyes widen as did Yuki's, but Zero pulled out Bloody Rose and pointed it at Akemi's head, finer on the trigger.

Akemi lulled her head, smirking at Zero. "Shoot me Mr. Hunter. That gun won't work on me."

"Zero, put that gun away." Kaien demanded. "Akemi, when did you find out?"

"I knew before I walked in through the gates." Akemi admitted. "I knew because mom told me."

Kaien noticed the way her eyes wavered with emotion, "You can't embrace you're darkness, because you still have connection to the world of the living."

"What?" Yuki and Zero ask simultaneously.

"I'm a necromancer." Akemi says before Kaien. "One of the last three to be exact. We necromancers are the gate way to the afterlife; we guide the dead to rest in peace. I can talk to ghost, see them, and in some cases- raise their corpse back to life."

"It's also black magic- it taints the heart." Kaien added. "Akemi, you aren't practicing are you?" When Akemi didn't answer, Kaien got a little louder. "_Are you?_"

"No." Akemi answered honestly. "I only talk to them."

"Akemi, that's dangerous." Kaien sighed.

"So is this school. I've seen them my whole life Kaien. I know what to do- Mom?" Akemi cut herself off, seeing her mom standing next to her father.

"Your mother is here?" Kaien asked, feeling fingers brush his cheek. Yuki and Zero stayed in the back watching the scene.

"_I want to speak to your father Akemi. Please." _

"Mom." Akemi whispered, nodding. "Use me."

"Akemi." Kaien said with worry as Akemi held her hand out, her demeanor becoming more calm suddenly. He watched as his daughter's cyan orbs closed and opened to be a green pair of orbs looking at him. "Emiko?"

"Kaien." Akemi smiled.

"Don't use our daughter's body to communicate." Kaien growled, surprising the two guardian's in the back.

"Don't act like you suddenly care about her now." Emiko snapped. "You don't know the hell Akemi has been in, how she was the one who had to give the word to pull me out of life support, or how she held my hand as I died. Akemi is still in the beginning, being one of the last three necromancers. It's a big deal Kaien, and that is why you can't let her slip. She is barely hanging onto her humanity as it is. Surprisingly that last shred of humanity is because she still sees you as her father."

"She said I wasn't her father." Kaien replied.

"She lied, Kaien. She lied to you because she's in so much pain. Seeing you with that girl, Yuki, slowly kills her a little more, just reminding her that when she didn't have you around that you were raising another girl." Emiko smiled sadly. "Akemi can be troubled sometimes Kaien. One time she had an episode, she met the wrong person."

"How so?" Kaien asked, absorbing this information of Akemi.

"She got addicted to drugs, she harmed herself- and the spirits encouraged her. She lost herself once, and she's losing herself again. You were right, Akemi would never embrace the darkness in her heart of being a necromancer, but she _will_ embrace the darkness and temptations of being a human as well. I'm not doing this to say goodbye you Kaien." Emiko said seriously. "I'm doing this to make sure you take care of my baby girl, because this time her trust will be put in you. It may not seem like it now, but Akemi will come to depend on you and the minute you let her down will be the minute you lose her."

"Emiko, I'm sorry." Kaien says, earning a ghost of a smile from Akemi.

"It doesn't matter now Kaien, that was the past. Now is the present and that is what counts." Emiko says and looks over to the side. "The light is pretty. Tell Akemi I'm sorry, and I love her."

"Emiko." Kaien called, but Akemi suddenly collapsed, groaning on the floor.

Akemi recovered quickly, looking up and around from her mother's apparition- only to find her giving a smile and a nod by the light and mouthing the words 'I love you', before disappearing. Akemi felt the heartbreak and the loss all over again. It was selfish, but Akemi wanted her mother to stay without finding the light, but she was also happy her mother finally found peace in her heart. Whatever darkness she felt before was gone, Emiko must have token it out this time but Akemi knew. She knew it would come back within time, it always did. It was inevitable that necromancer go crazy.

"Akemi." Kaien kneeled next to his daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know you didn't mean those things you said before, and I want you to know I'm here for you now."

His words went through one ear and out the other. Akemi wasn't paying attention, and Zero saw this. He saw the shaking of her body, and felt a pang of sympathy. He understood it wasn't easy to be in her shoes, to see the dead. He also heard Emiko, about how Akemi was on a dark path. Personally now, he'd keep an eye on her. Yuki on the other hand couldn't be mad at Akemi lashing out at her, she couldn't blame the singer. "

She's gone." Akemi whispered. "She's really gone." Akemi pulled in a breath. Her mother was everything to her, and now she was gone.

"Akemi." Kaien called softly, but it seemed as if Akemi was unreachable as she stood up.

"I need to be alone."

"Akemi, talk to me." Kaien pressed but the singer briskly walked to the door, Zero and Yuki parting a walkway for the grieving girl, but she paused as she opened the door to look back at her father.

"I'll preform later on." Akemi whispered.

Kaien couldn't protest as she left the door, shutting the door behind her. How did the situation turn out so badly? He wouldn't know, but he frowned and looked at Yuki and Zero, "I know she know about the vampires, but please keep that to yourselves for now. I highly doubt Akemi will go talk about it."

"Kaien, she needs help." Zero said. "I'm not calling her crazy-"

"Necromancers go crazy Zero." Kaien answered. "Akemi can see what we cannot. Hear and communicate with things we cannot."

"Things?" Yuki asked.

"There are legends that say other things lurk in the dark, things only necromancers can see. Akemi and two others are the last remaining necromancers from the New World. They are seeked out by ones who want to reach the afterlife. One necromancer is called the anchor, but that is another story and thankfully Akemi is not the anchor." Kaien says as Yuki looked worried.

"Is Akemi going to go crazy?"

Kaien shook his head, "Not on my watch, but I'm about to ask you two something extremely difficult. I need you two to keep watch over Akemi, and befriend her. I worry more now, because at least she could see her mother as a spirit, but now she cant. Akemi… I just don't want to lose her."

"Lose her?" Zero asked.

Kaien sighed, "There was hundreds of necromancers in a certain time. Some were killed by witch hunters, since necromancy is a form of witchery, or by vampires and vampire hunters. It is said that necromancer blood can power a vampire, temporarily of course. Most necromancers though, were killed by themselves."

"Suicide." Zero stated. He wasn't disgusted with Akemi for being a necromancer, because the girl had a lot of problems. Her own inner demons like he had himself. Zero though, wanted to reach out and show Akemi there was more to live for. Seeing the fear in Kaien's eyes only proved to Zero that this wasn't something small to worry about, it was a big deal. Kaien Cross feared that his daughter would end her life by her own hands.

"Yes Zero, suicide." Kaien looked out his office window. "It's just a matter of time. Her grandmother succeeded in her attempt, but Emiko failed."

"Her mother tried to kill herself?" Yuki asked surprised. "When she was pregnant with Akemi." Kaien confirmed. "Emiko though, saw her fault and never tried again…"

"You think she killed herself this time." Zero put the pieces together.

"I don't believe Emiko could die in a car accident here in this town." Kaien frowned, thinking. "It just isn't adding up. Which is why I'm looking into it."

"Can we help?" Yuki asked.

Kaien went to say no but paused, "Actually, if you could walk with Akemi to get some of her mother's stuff from the house. Yuki could stay with Akemi and Zero could investigate."

"Give her time to grieve." Zero added, silently agreeing to this mission.

"Of course." Kaien nodded. "It's time for you to go the gift exchange. I'll see you later."

Yuki and Zero nodded, and as they went to leave Kaien stopped Zero. Yuki went on ahead to begin the exchange. It wouldn't be the first time Zero was late, she could explain the rules and regulate.

"Zero, I know usually you aren't on board with these type of cases, but I see the way you look at her." Kaien said. "It isn't much, but it's something."

"I don't even know her headmaster." Zero defended.

"I know that Zero, but you will get to know her." Kaien smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"I won't let her get hurt Kaien, she doesn't deserve more pain." Zero said, leaving the room. It was true; Akemi didn't ask to be born a necromancer. She was just an unlucky soul.

―――

The gift exchange was rather uneventful, just the normal threat from Zero to Kaname. Yuki getting flustered and Kaname giving her a compliment. Aido of course, being a flirt, and Ruka glaring at the females who tried to make conversation with Kaname. Ichijo with a book in his hands, being friendly. Rima and Senri walking in silence, but secretly looking for a certain singer. Then Yuki blew her whistle as the Night Class made their way into the class dormitories.

"Attention all Day Class students! Please proceed to the Academy's ball room! Akemi Kurara will be preforming tonight." Once the words of the announcement left Yuki's lips, both guardians were pleasantly surprised to see the students make their way to the ball room without a complaint. Yuki sweat dropped. "That was relatively easy."

"Akemi is another idol at this school. They fawn over her too, so they will go where she is." Zero stated, following the Day Class. The ball room that was usually open and spacious had a stage now and more than a dozen of rows of chairs.

The Day Class was waiting in their seats already, talking amongst themselves about this performance or about Akemi herself, about various rumors and gossip. It came to a surprise how quickly the ball room was changed into this stage. Yuki was anxious to see a live performance from Akemi as well, having heard her sister on the radio. That was another complex situation- being the adoptive sister to an idol. Something Yuki never guessed she'd be.

"Sorry for the wait." Akemi says as a piano was rolled behind her. Zero took notice how Akemi wasn't crying anymore. She actually freshened up and looked like she was better, but he knew better. She let them see her once in a vulnerable moment, but Zero knew she wouldn't do it again. There was just something about the way that she carried herself right now. "I didn't take the liberty to change clothing, because- well I am a student here at Cross Academy as well, but don't fret- I am preforming a new song."

The Day Class cheered but Akemi raised a hand it quieted down, "This song isn't the most cheerful, so I'm sorry if I dampen your mood." Akemi forces a giggle, looking cheerful as she tilted her head to the side for affect. Zero had to admit, Akemi played a good game of bull shit. She could act and pull off she was okay.

"I hope you enjoy!" Akemi proceed to sit on the piano bench, waiting a few seconds before she begun to play a haunting lullaby with the piano keys. Her voice was hypnotizing, full of raw emotion and sadness.

**"_The city we called home - now ruins  
>I've waited all this time for you, my dear<br>In my hands  
>A forget-me-not"<em> **

Akemi stayed focused on the key board in front of her, letting her fingers gently glide over the key so carefully. Playing the melody she begun only an hour ago, technically this was her first time putting this song together, and singing it. It didn't feel wrong, these lyrics felt right. Saddening yet meaningful. Her home didn't feel like home, it felt broken. She didn't pay much attention the crowd, but the music.

"_**Light my fire and burn my tears  
>Let my body finally fade away<br>My story will live on in the Earth  
>And I will wrap myself inside of it roots"<strong>_

The Night Class perched on the second floor, watching the girl in silence. Zero glared up at them, but regained his attention onto the broken girl on stage. Rima and Senri watched the girl they came to know and care about sing, and Rima knew she was done. Rima just had this feeling Akemi was bound to do something stupid soon, but she also paid attention to how Kaname watched the singer. The pureblood seemed fascinated in a way.

"She seems to be in so much pain for someone so young." Kaname mused. "She wasn't out today to greet us with the rest of the students."

"She was probably preparing for this." Ichijo reasoned.

"That's Akemi Kurara!" Aido exclaimed excitedly.

Rima raised an eyebrow at the blond haired vampire, "Are you a fan Aido?"

"I have everything of Akemi! I love her like I love Lord Kaname!" Aido said before turning a shade of red.

Ruka though, turned furious. "Do not compare Lord Kaname to that pathetic human."

"Ruka." Kaname called. "Please calm down."

"_**When the seasons change I'll awaken  
>For all winter I'll have been waiting<br>The forget-me-not flower has bloomed again  
>Right here "<strong>_

Akemi distantly heard someone running out of the room, glancing up to only catch a glimpse of silver hair. From above Aido saw Zero running from his seat that was so close to Akemi, and turned upset. How could Kiryu not enjoy that seat? Aido would have been happy to sit were he had been. Rima sighed, Aido was going to be just as bad as the fan girls to Akemi. It was his funeral.

Yuki was amazed by the girl she was watching. Her voice held so much softness and pain that it made a heartfelt melody. For some reason Zero suddenly left but Yuki wouldn't let herself worry about it to much right now

"_**I remember  
>Do you remember me?<br>Can you recall the day you met me?  
>I remember<br>Do you remember me?  
>Say once more that you love me"<strong>_

As Akemi ended the students applauded and Akemi smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Yuki here will instruct you on what to do next." Akemi said, leaving the ball room as Yuki said various instructions. Akemi was still unaware of the Night Class attending her performance, but the vampires had silently gone back to the class rooms to resume their studies as Aido fan boyed.

Turning a corner, Akemi stopped hearing voices.

"Zero this will make you feel better. Drink it." Headmaster Cross said, holding a cup with red liquid in it.

"What is it?" Zero asked skeptically.

Kaien sighed, "You know what it is."

Akemi heard the shatter of the cup, frowning as Zero begun to shout. "Never!"

"Now a days the attacks are occurring more frequently. If you keep refusing it will become even more painful for you. By now you should understand that things cannot be like they were before. Kiryu, you understand that by now don't you?" Kaien asked softly as Zero looked up, seeing familiar orange hair flow in the air as she walked away.

It left Zero wondering if Akemi Kurara knew more than she let on.

―――

**So that was longer than anticipated! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but please leave a review! It would be amazing if I reached 20 reviews! I know there wasn't much interactions with the characters, but there will be more as the story goes on and into the main plot. I'm still just putting everything into play!**

**The song is **_Bios Delta_** by **_AmaLee_**. **

**Thank you for reading this long chapter. I really hope it was good enough. If you can please check out my other Vampire Knight story **_Forevermore._


End file.
